Locked up
by evclgsb
Summary: Bright and Hannah have been locked in a roome together by Amy and Ephram, what will happen? Mostly Brannah with a tad bit of Ephramy.


Okay, this is my first Brannah fic and I hope you like it, please read and review, they are always apprciated it! It is a one time story and my friend Bella gave me the idea so thank you hun! Now read.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Everwood or Bright and Hannah, I just wanted to write the story so please don't sue.

"So…" They were the first words that had been echoced in about five minutes and Hannah had uttered them, uncomfortable in the silence.

"Yeah" was Bright's reply. He really didn't have much to say at the moment, which was unusal for him.

They had been locked in Ephram's studio by Amy and Ephram. It was some sort of evil scheme to get something to happen with the two, but wasn't going very well. Both Hannah and Bright were oblivious to the reason they were being held captive. Words began to echo in Hannah's mind. They belonged to her best friend Amy. "You're not going to be let out until you _both_" she had emphasized the last word. "come to your senses about _everything_" again, the last word stuck out. Before everything had gone silent, they heard Amy's giggles and muffles hmm's escape form Ephram's mouth. Bright and Hannah both chose to deny any thought about what the happy couple was probably doing. Neither of them really wanted to know anyway. They were both stressed out because Amy or Ephram had to let them out. Dr. Brown and Delia had gone away on a short vacation for spring break. Hannah let out a sigh.

"Shouldn't they like, at least check on us?" She inquired, very impatiently. She really wanted to get out of the studio. She had a two page biology report to finish.

"Probably. I bet they're occupining their time quite nicely" He raised his eyebrows before contining "Eww! I cannot believe I just said that." They both laughed a little before going silent.

"Why do you think we're here, they must have a reason." Hannah mumbled softly. She didn't want to sound rude or stuck-up, because really, she wasn't. However, she did want to solve whatever problem there was as fast as possible. First, they had to find out exactly what was wrong and had caused them to be locked into the studio. She glanced at Bright for a second before fixing her eyes on the ground. They had become great friends lately. He had invited her to the movies a couple of times, and hung out with Amy at the Abbotts house quite often. She had really like him, still did in fact, but he didn't like her, and slowly, day by day, she was learning to except it.

"I dunno." He whispered back at her, racking his brain for ideas. Hannah and him hadn't been in a fight. They were really good friends now, they had fun together. What could possible be the problem? He thought Amy was just being an over emotional chick as usual. Bright also believed that Ephram had only gone along with the whole idea to stay on his little sister's good side. He knew first hand what her bad side was like, and it was definatly bad! His gaze floated to Hannah as he starred at her for a moment from across the room. Her long brown hair was slightly crimpled and tumbling over her shoulder in a natural flowing fashion. Bright was sad that eh oculdn't see her eyes. They were a soft blue. Very caring and kind, just like always. She was starring at her shoes intently. A smile crept on his face. How cute, he thought.

"Hey, maybe they want me to tell you have I, uh, feel?" Hannah asked him if he thought it was a good idea. She was hoping he did. She was extremely worried about sounding stupid around him, because he was just so…Bright.

"Wow, that's a great idea!" he exclaimed excitedly ad he stood up and walked over to her and sat down on the opposite couch.

"Well, I uh, kind of still have these, um, feelings for you like pining and um, hoping, I mean I'm a really faithful person so I still have some um, yeah, hope and…" She stared right past him, feeling that she sounded totally stupid. "Your such an idiot!" Hannah thought to herself, before looking at him once again, she was eager to see his reaction.

"oh." He said then looked down. Hannah smiled at him, she didn't know he was going to tell her they were just friends and would always be or what. But he was just so cute when he talked to her, always sweet and caring. She just knew he would be there for her no matter what and always want her to be happy, this brought a joy to her heart that had been missing. Hannah hadn't realized that until she met him.

Bright took a deep breath a looked Hannah in the eye. Before he could tell her they were just friendsm like Hannah had predicted he would say, he saw somwthing. She had this glow, this infatuation glow in her eye, that was cute, sweet and yet…hot? Dare he say that he was attrached to his sister's best friend? Would this ruin Hannah and his own chances of ever being let of of the room? He didn't know, but he just continued to look at her, lost for words. She was beautoful , he had never really realized it before. Hannah was also different from every other girl he had dated. She was smart and was not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside too. Suddenly, he was seized with an overwhelming urge to kiss her and tell her how he felt.

"Yeah?" Hannah was quite nervous at this point. He had been looking at her for about two minutes without explaining anything. He had never before worried about being honest with her, he didn't want to her, she knew that. This was really strange behavior for him and she was intrigued as to what brought this on.

"I, uh, I think I like you too. In the uh, as more than a friend way" Bright was clearly shocked by this. He examined her. Her eyes had grown to the size of cantalopes, her hand and quickly shot over her mouth, which he knew was wide open in shock. Hannah's face was pale, and he hoped she was okay. "Hannah?" his voice rang softly throught Ephram's studio.

"Oh, yeah, I…" he hand left her mouth and her skin was starting to revive in color. A small smile slide onto her face and she went over and gave him a huge hug. "I'm so glad." She whispered into his ear, grin very evident. He hugged her back, finding her embrace different then before. This time it sent shock through is veins and made him feel light headed and dizzy.

"Lets rake this slow," he released her from the hug and gave her a quick kiss. Hannah's smile grew even wider. She hadn't know it was possiblt to really look like a kid from a Honey Combs commerical, she was sure her mouth was that big. Suddenly, the dorr handle began to shack. Amy walked in first, followed closely behind by Ephram. She had a smirk on her face.

"I told you so." She had directed this statement towards her boyfriend before speaking to her best friend and brother. "I knew it! Now you guys can go." She gave them a smile before walking out, Ephram's arms holding her close to him, being wrapped around shoulders. Hannah and Bright looked at each other one last time before standing up, holding hands and walking out the door. They were both happy to be a new couple, happier then they could ever remember.


End file.
